Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A structure such as a building may be made of materials that may impede transmission of signals into and/or out of the structure. Devices such as base stations may be deployed inside the structure to convey signals to networks outside of the structure. Antennas may also be deployed inside the structure to convey signals to different devices inside of the structure over internal lines, such as fiber optics lines.